<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elle lui fait une faveur by Satanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121150">Elle lui fait une faveur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders'>Satanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Devotion, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Porn, Rope Bondage, Service Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une faveur qu'elle lui fait, et il le sait. Aucun homme n'est digne de son intérêt, et encore moins lui.<br/>Il est reconnaissant quand elle lui demande de la rejoindre plus tard dans son bureau - c'est formulé comme une requête mais Hughes n'est pas assez idiot pour croire que c'en est une : c'est un ordre.</p><p>Alors il obéit, car c'est encore ce qu'il sait faite de mieux. Il obéit ainsi sa maîtresse est presque satisfaite. Presque parce que pour qu'elle le soit pleinement il va lui falloir faire un peu plus d'efforts que ça.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margaret Battersea-Jones/Hughes l'assistant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Virgil et les autres</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elle lui fait une faveur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est une faveur qu'elle lui fait, et il le sait. Aucun homme n'est digne de son intérêt, et encore moins lui.<br/>
Il est reconnaissant quand elle lui demande de la rejoindre plus tard dans son bureau - c'est formulé comme une requête mais Hughes n'est pas assez idiot pour croire que c'en est une : c'est un ordre.<br/>
Alors il obéit, car c'est encore ce qu'il sait faite de mieux. Il obéit ainsi sa maîtresse est presque satisfaite. Presque parce que pour qu'elle le soit pleinement il va lui falloir faire un peu plus d'efforts que ça.<br/>
Il s'y attelle avec ferveur, pieds et poings liés, lèvres et langue au travail. Il dépose sur elle autant de compliments qu'elle lui fait d'injures dans le creux de l'oreille, recueillant sa cheville contre le nœud de ses cordes pour mieux l'y baiser d'admiration.<br/>
C'est un pied délicat qu'elle possède, pied qu'il a souvent massé après de trop longues journées de marches dans des ruines oubliées ou de supervision de travaux d'excavation. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui car si la vocation est la même - lui faire du bien - il est aussi à la recherche de son propre plaisir. C'est précisément ce pourquoi il s'agit d'une générosité de sa part, car elle pourrait simplement prendre ce dont elle a besoin - et à aucun moment il ne lui viendrait l'idée de s'en plaindre car elle en avait le droit, tout comme les monarques et les dieux. Un droit absolu sur le destin des Hommes qu'il acceptait avec sérénité : elle était le professeur Battersea Jones. Elle était la meilleure où que le regard puisse se tourner : parfaite, brillante, et puissante.<br/>
Quand sa poigne se referme dans ses cheveux, Hughes a un instant d'extase - qu'elle le touche volontairement ! - il laisse même échapper un bruit qu'elle moque avant de fourrager calmement dans le fouillis de mèches raidies par la sueur.<br/>
Il pose alors sagement la tête sur ses genoux, savourant en secret le privilège durement acquis de cette intimité.<br/>
Il n'y en a pas d'autres qui ont cette chance-là - il s'en est discrètement assuré. Il est le seul que le professeur Jones caresse ainsi et sa gratitude s'en trouve renforcée.<br/>
Il sait ce qu'elle veut vraiment, puisqu'elle le laisse se coller contre elle, contre sa peau nue, tout en guidant sa tête entre ses cuisses.<br/>
C'est lent mais sans appel : il est plus que ravi d'obtempérer, déjà charmé par la moiteur odorante de ses replis. Il s'y penche, s'y imprègne. Langue sortie, il offre tout ce qu'il a à donner en guise de talent, désordonné mais enthousiaste, et bientôt ce sont des gémissements plutôt que des railleries qui sortent de la bouche délicieuse de sa maîtresse.<br/>
Sa frénésie devient accrue, de seulement lécher il suce, il enroule sa langue dans les recoins et la glisse savamment dans sa fente étroite en alternant les va-et-vient. Il peut sentir ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'il fait bien - le dessin sublime de ses abdominaux ! - et les ongles pourtant courts de sa main lui griffer le crâne.<br/>
Il se sent le plus chanceux des hommes, sa lucidité s'étiole tandis qu'il lape avec intensité les gouttes perlant sur la fleur palpitante dont il s'occupe. Aveugle à toute autre préoccupation que leur plaisir, il couine de plus en plus fort sans s'en apercevoir, trop pressé de jouir, de récompenser celle qui le laisse la servir de la plus vulnérable des façons.<br/>
Elle éclate soudainement, comme un feu d'artifice sur sa langue, et elle presse son visage contre son sexe, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de l'orgasme s'apaise, puis elle le relâche et il tombe en arrière. Il halète, retrouvant avec peine sa respiration, et c'est avec horreur et émerveillement qu'il la voit écraser son érection avec son talon.<br/>
Elle appuie sur ses bourses, et c'est trop pour lui, vraiment trop. Il pleure, il supplie en balbutiant et la jouissance le prend au milieu d'un mot, il se souvient à peine duquel.<br/>
Tout ce dont il se rappelle est le regard sombre de Miss Jones lorsqu'elle réclame qu'il jouisse. Ce qu'il fait.<br/>
Et enfin, elle est satisfaite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>